


From a Vampire in the Marginy

by merryghoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, New Orleans, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: A malicious vampire appears in the French Quarter.  A vampire, a dhampir, and a college student team up to stop him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matija/gifts).



They called him the Edgewater Killer. He disappeared before anyone could figure out his identity. He killed several women around the Edgewater, Louisiana area for nine years. Eight years later, the Edgewater Killer was lurking in the French Quarter, in broad sunlight, like he wasn't a vampire. 

I stopped when I saw the Edgewater Killer in Jackson Square. I knew I could work up some energy to open my boutique on Royal Street on time if I needed it. I needed to monitor that monster, make sure he wasn't going to attempt to assault women the way he did when he was in Edgewater. I knew the Edgewater Killer's face. Renditions of his face graced the end of true crime shows centered on his attacks. Those same crime shows talked at length about his murders, saying they were vampire-like. Their world doesn't have vampires because they don't notice vampires. Vampires like myself. 

The Edgewater Killer gravitated towards women that looked like his victims in Edgewater. He pretended to be friendly to them. He was also restraining himself from biting them in public. Seemed like the Edgewater Killer was planning another murder spree, this time in New Orleans. 

I left as soon as I spotted him. When the sun hits my skin, I don't burst into flames or turn into smoke or something. Aside from my skin feeling like someone's poking me with a million pins, I can't do a damn vampire thing. Can't lift shit, can't run around really fast, can't see or hear more than the average human. I couldn't just run up and thrash the Edgewater Killer about. 

 

My girlfriend Cat works the evening shift for a blood bank in a hospital. She's a medical technologist. On paper she checks to make sure if blood is safe for medical transfusions. Her co-workers don't know what she does behind their backs.

Cat gets home around seven at night. The day I spotted the Edgewater Killer, I greeted Cat as she parked in front of our home, as I usually do. We gave each other a little peck on the lips before she pulled a small cooler out of her SUV.

“Did you bring home some blood?” I asked Cat.

Cat winked at me with her olive-green eyes and rattled the cooler, where I could hear the blood bags shaking inside.

“Find any vampires?”

Cat shook her head as we walked inside our house. “Things are slow, Addy. Last time I saw vampires was when that coven in Baton Rouge tried to jump me.” 

“Think I have a job for you. You know about the Edgewater Killer?”

Cat put her blood down on our coffee table in the parlor. “I thought that one A&E show said he was dead? And that one Investigation Discovery show." 

“Nah, angel, he's alive. I saw him in Jackson Square earlier.”

Cat cocked her head at me and rolled her eyes when I was done talking. “That boy's stupid enough to be in the sun, looking for a meal?”

“Yes, he's that stupid, Cat.”

“Sounds like he's going to cause trouble. You free tomorrow so we can spy on that boy? I'm amazed no one's slayed him by now.”

“Yeah, I'm free. Want me to monitor Jackson Square from Café Du Monde?”

“I'll walk around the square talking to people he's talked to. I'll try not to be obvious.” 

“Looks like this is a date, Cat.”

Cat gave me a peck on the lips. “Looks like this is a date, Addy. And that'll work out fine.”

 

I ordered beignets and a cup of chicory coffee from a waiter at Café Du Monde to keep an eye on the Edgewater Killer, back in Jackson Square. My senses don't work when I'm in the sun. But a sheltered outdoor area at a café? Oh, they work, alright.

When I wasn't watching the Edgewater Killer, I was watching the waiter. I wanted to take her shirt off, bite her breasts, and feed off of her. I didn't need to feed off of her. Cat and I had enough stolen blood to last us for about six months. Yet I still wanted this waiter. I squinted my eyes. Tried to think of things I didn't find sexy: my ex-husband, mules, Saints football. Nothing worked. 

The waiter came by my table to check on me. I was eating a beignet. “You're with that guy in Jackson Square, right?” the waiter asked me. “The Touring with the Vampires thing?”

I looked up at the waiter, shaking my head, noticing the waiter's black ringlets. “No, darling. That's a one-man operation.”

“Aren't those haunted houses closed today?”

“Look at me. I'm wearing a five hundred dollar dress from Tory Birch.” I pointed to my hair. “Spent a lot of time styling this quiff. You think I'm doing those haunted house things?” 

“Those fangs aren't fake? They're not filed down or anything?”

I grinned at the waiter. “Gotta die to get fangs like this, darling.”

The waiter squinted at me. I think me saying “die” threw her off. “Okay, so you're part of that vampire society around here.” By “vampire society” the waiter meant “humans who think they're vampires.” People who live in houses, like they're in the _Blade_ movie. They've never died before and come back from the dead. I have. Hated it. Never want to die again.

I shook my head. “No. They think they're vampires. I'm a real vampire. Let me show you.” I looked south of Café Du Monde and inhaled. “Look out on Decatur Street. There's a truck about a block south. It's a small refrigerated truck. Carries beer. You should be able to see it soon.”

A few minutes later, a refrigerated truck for a local beer company passed Café Du Monde.

“Told you I'm a real vampire.” 

The waiter shook her head. “I can't keep talking to you. I've got to get back to work.”

“You have a work excuse now. Me. I wanna know about this Tour of the Vampires. Please sit. I'm gonna go in the back, talk to your boss, and get you the day off. Unless you want to grab a coffee.”

“That'd be nice, if you can help me get it.”

I stood up and offered the waiter my hand. I could feel and hear her pulse when she touched my hand. I restrained myself and focused on her eyes, the color of the coffee she served. “You know I can't keep calling you 'darling.' You've gotta have a name. Don't know why they let you run around this tourist trap without name badges. So unprofessional.”

The waiter took my hand. “Dominique Newman.”

“Adélaïde Théodore. A lot of accents over things if I write it out. Please, call me Addy. Let's go get you that coffee.”

 

I talked to Dominique's boss. Had a nice chat with him, convinced him to give Dominique the day off, just like I told her. Texted Cat to come to my table. Even picked up two coffees from the back of the house, no charge. Don't know how I acquired mind control powers. I think from my ex-husband? But I never grow tired of using them, even for something like coffee.

“Shouldn't take long for Cat to get here,” I said as Dominique and I returned to the table. I put Cat's coffee near an empty chair. “You should get to know me, now you've seen I'm a real vampire.”

Dominique put her elbows on the table and leaned in. “I'm listening.”

I took a sip of coffee and cleared my throat. “All right, so I kinda blame Jacques St. Germain for this when he passed through New Orleans. I kinda blame _The Vampire Chronicles._ And _The Vampire Diaries._ But there's a belief about vampires dwelling only in the French Quarter here. Not me. I was reborn in the Marginy. My early life story's a bit long, but in a nutshell, here it is: My family needed money. I was married off, in a way, to a rich man I hated. Who, of course, was a vampire New Orleans high society never knew about. I was turned against my will after my marriage. Around the time I was turned Cat was looking for my husband. We teamed up to slay him. We've been together every since.” I looked out at Jackson Square. “There she is!” 

As soon as I said that, Cat sat beside me at my table. She picked up a beignet. Noticing her body slowed down and she was sitting in front of Dominique and me, she pouted and widened her eyes, like she was ashamed to be caught. I slid next to Cat as Dominique was sitting down and gave Cat a peck on her lips. “My angel.” I turned to Dominique, who was sitting down. “Dominique, this is Catherine Pellegrini, my wife.” 

Cat shook Dominique's hand as I took a beignet.. “You can call me Cat.” 

“Dominique Newman. You have fangs?”

Cat grinned at Dominique, bearing her fangs.

“You're a vampire?” Dominique asked Cat.

“I get that all the time. No, I'm a dhampir. I'll prove it, hold on.” Cat pulled out her silver rosary, tucked away in a belt with pouches she carries for vampire hunting. “This is a gift from a priest who liked me. He later renounced me for living with Addy. Not because she's a woman, but because she's a vampire.”

“Men didn't believe woman could love other women back then,” I added.

“We're not religious. Not anymore. We used to be Roman Catholics. If you're wondering, we're not big fans of voodoo, either. We lost faith as we got older. Addy's one-hundred and eighty one. I'm one-hundred and seventy-six.” 

Dominique gasped. “Wow.”

Cat shrugged. “I carry this around because silver weakens vampires.”

I attempted to grab the rosary but it burned my hand. I showed Dominique my burnt hand. It healed before her eyes. “Silver stops me from healing. Guess it's because I'm like an animated corpse unlike Cat here.” 

Cat grabbed the rosary before putting it back in a pouch on her leather belt. “Yeah, the 'living woman' part allows me to touch things like silver.” 

“Get anything on Tour of the Vampires, Cat?”

“Someone gave me a flyer, Addy. It wasn't hard. The person laughed at me and told me they were going to some private Halloween party.” Cat pulled out a flyer from one of her pants pockets and unfolded it. “He's going to the same old New Orleans horror tour spots. St. Louis Cathedral. Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop. Cafe Lafitte in Exile. LaLaurie's mansion. All those places. But where the Tour of the Vampire starts isn't a bar. At least not a bar I've heard of.”

I looked at the flyer, then turned to Dominique. “Dominique, what do you know about the Tour of the Vampires?”

Dominique bit into a beignet. “I go to school at Tulane and I drive down here to go to work. I parked my car in a paid lot and walked to work. While I parked my car, I saw the guy promoting the tour in an apartment near here. He stood on the balcony of his apartment, looking around like there was something suspicious.”

I showed Dominique the flyer, pointing at the address at the bottom. “Was he near that address?”

Dominique nodded.

I shook my head. “Don't go there. You heard of the Edgewater Killer?”

“Yes.”

“He never died. Found some way here. Don't go near his place. We'll take care of him on Halloween.” 

“I have another question.” Dominique took a sip of her coffee. She shook her ringlets. “Do you need someone to feed off of?”

I shook my head. “No. Cat's a medical technician at a blood bank. We've got a lot of blood. We'll be fine.”

“I've always wanted to have a vampire feed off of me. And I wouldn't mind a dhampir feeding off of me.”

Cat bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair. 

I cleared my throat. “The blood drinking thing, it's not like the movies.”

“We can't bite you on your neck,” Cat added. “Like Dracula. That's fatal. We'd have to bite somewhere else.”

“Like on your wrists, or inside your arm, or on the insides of your thighs, or your breasts.”

“I don't care where you bite me. I care because Addy looks hungry.”

“How did you know?”

“Even when you were eating beignets you looked hungry. I know food doesn't satisfy vampires.” 

After Dominique said that, the Edgewater Killer headed towards Café Du Monde. I grabbed Dominique's hand and poked Cat in her side with my elbow. Cat got my hint. “Change of plans. Edgewater Killer's coming. Dominique, come with us. Gonna hide in the back of the house to escape that boy. Then we need to get you something sweet. We'll pick up some pralines here before we leave. Let's go.”

 

When we arrived at our townhouse, I instructed Cat to call Dominique's roommate at Tulane. Dominique's roommate needed to know Cat and I were friends—new friends, but friends that wouldn't hurt her. That and Dominique was staying overnight with us. The police shouldn't know things about us. Namely the “we have blood bags in a freezer so we can feed” thing. 

“Going to rest now, Cat. The sun on my skin drives me mad.” 

Cat laughed. “You want to wake up hungrier.” 

I winked and cocked my quiff at Cat. “You know it.”

Cat and I have three bedrooms in our townhouse. We sleep in the biggest bedroom and leave the other bedrooms alone. I was expected to host my husband's guests in these rooms. But my husband and the system we married under are long read. Cat and I use the bedrooms now when we need them. Most of the time, they're used for sex. But you never know when you need to trap someone in a bedroom for some reason.

I went to one of the spare bedrooms after talking to Cat. I took off my clothing, put on a bathrobe, and took a nap, letting my skin heal itself as I slept.

I woke up craving blood. Couldn't wait to feed off of Dominique's breast. I went to the master bedroom, where Dominique and Cat were sitting on the bed. Cat sprung up to meet me. We gave each other a peck before pulling Dominique on her feet. “Follow me,” I told Dominique. We stripped Cat naked. Took her shirt off. That went on the floor. Her skirt followed. Then her bra and panties went to the floor. All the while we were kissing and licking and sucking all over Cat's body. Cat and I did the same to Dominique, as fast as we could. I felt like I couldn't restrain myself much longer, that I would hurt her, kill her. Didn't want to do that. I made too many promises to fuck up now. 

We placed Dominique in our bed, her breasts facing us. I left kisses on Dominique's stomach for a moment. She was sweaty from working in the heat in the outdoor dining area at Café Du Monde. I didn't care. I wanted Dominique to feel comfortable before the feeding.

I looked into Dominique's eyes when I was ready. Cat was on my right. She knew I was ready to feed. Cat was ready to feed as well. “We're ready to feed,” I told Dominique. “Relax. We'll take care of you after we're done.” 

I hovered my fangs above Dominique's breast. I lowered them until I pierced Dominique's skin. Started feeding as soon as I did that. Drank a bit from Dominique before taking a break. Didn't want to get too crazy and drink Dominique dry, at least on my end. I let my tongue circle her nipple, feeling it get hard under my tounge. Dominique moaned while I was looking down. Shifted on the bed. I felt her hip sliding up and down my hand. Dominique loved everything Cat and I did, and at least I was in awe.

Cat and I finished feeding at the same time. We propped up Dominique so her wounds could heal. Then I found myself between Dominique's legs. Cat found her way between mine. Some time later, Cat and I switched positions. We sweated, we moaned, we tasted each other. Wish it didn't go by so fast. 

When the afterglow faded, Cat and I remembered we needed to bandage Dominique up. We moved Dominique to a stool in our bedroom. I wrapped her breasts with an elastic bandage. Cat fed her pralines. Made Dominique work for them. Traced them around her lips, dangled them away from her mouth, sliding her fingers in Dominique's mouth. Then it hit me, the trap I wanted to set for the Edgewater Killer. But I needed Cat and Dominique's help.

“Hey, Cat?”

“You want a praline, Addy?”

“I can take one. You free for Halloween?”

Cat fed a praline to me. “Should be. I should get home at my usual time.” 

“Dominique, are you free for Halloween?”

“My last class ends at one.”

“Perfect. Dominique, be here, our house, before Cat gets off of work, about six-thirty. We're showing up for the Tour of the Vampires. Oh, and Dominique? Thank you. You were delightful to feed off of, and your blood tasted divine. Cat agrees with me.”

“I transmitted that thought to her,” Cat said to Dominique before feeding her another praline. 

 

A few people took the Edgewater Killer's flyer seriously. Wasn't surprised when I saw a small crowd of people near the entrance to the Edgewater Killer's apartment, on Halloween. The building was a former Creole townhouse. The Edgewater Killer's apartment was on the second floor. An angry shopkeeper pushed people away from the entrance of his business. 

I walked past the Edgewater Killer's apartment with Dominique. We went to a local fast-food restaurant. I watched the Edgewater Killer's apartment from there. Cat appeared in front of the people. She scaled up and down the building. Crowd didn't notice a thing. They thought she came downstairs without them noticing. 

Cat wore one of those “adult random adjective 'vampire'” costumes they sell from Party City. I thought it was an easier sell to have Cat in a “vampire” costume, since some people dress up daily to lead a damn ghost/vampire tour around the French Quarter. Cat told the crowd the Edgewater Killer couldn't lead his tour around New Orleans because he was sick. The crowd bought it, dispersing from the building. Cat even hung flyers like the Edgewater Killer's flyers to scare people. 

Dominique and I left the restaurant and headed to the Edgewater Killer's apartment. I pushed Dominique against a post on the building. “I'm gonna pretend to feed on your neck. I'm not gonna bite or scratch you.” 

Dominique nodded.

“Remember how it felt when Cat and I fed off of you?”

Dominique grinned. “Yes.”

“Think of that when I'm kissing your neck.”

“Okay.”

I brushed Dominique's ringlets to the side. I kissed and sucked Dominique's neck. Dominique sold it for me with her moans. I thought she was going to come against the post. I'm sure people noticed, but I couldn't break character to check. I was interrupted by the Edgewater Killer. He pushed me off Dominique. When he said “Hey,” I was expecting a gruffer-sounding voice, almost near growling. Wasn't expecting to hear a soft Southern drawl. 

“She's mine,” I hissed at the Edgewater Killer.

“No, she's--”

Cat, now armed with her pouched belt and her stake, jumped from a balcony on the other side of the street. She dove towards the Edgewater Killer.

 

Things are slow between vampire hunting. Cat goes to work and occasionally brings home blood bags. I go to my Royal Street boutique. But Cat and I want to have fun between slaying vampires. We know who to call now. 

Sometimes we show up at Café Du Monde. I get the other waiters to bring Dominique to our table. Dominique takes our order, two chicory coffees and an order of beignets. She hands us the bill and we pay in cash. She hands us the change, and we give her a twenty percent tip. Hidden under the dollar bill is a note, written by me: “The rest of your tip is at our house. Get it after work.” 

Dominique sees our note when she takes her tip. She grins as we leave while we figure out what tip we'll give her.

**Author's Note:**

> Edgewater, Louisiana does not exist in real life. It does not intentionally resemble any city or town in Louisiana.
> 
> The places mentioned by name in New Orleans are real. Things mentioned in this fic, such as buildings and ghost/vampire tours, are inspired by real things that exist (in New Orleans and elsewhere). The people (and the business practices of this fic's Café Du Monde) aren't.


End file.
